IS is the Best
by KibaHatake
Summary: Naruto yang merasa IS tempat dia hidup, tempat dia merasakan kehidupan. Dia harus diingatkan dengan kejadian tiga tahun silam
1. Chapter 1

Summary : IS adalah sebuah jurusan yang terdapat di KHS, dan di IS jugalah seorang Namikaze Naruto bisa merasakan tentang suka maupun duka hidup bersama dengan orang-orang yang dia sayangi

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

**Story :** IS is the best ( IPS is the best )

Pairing : Sasu X Fem Naru, xxx X FemNaru

Warning : Masih belum bisa lepas dari typo…, cerita abal dan hancur. Just for fun

Author : KibaHatake

Note: Ano... cerita ini aku publish ulang dan sedikit mengedit typo yang ada.. tapi mungkin masih juga terdapat banyak typo.. ceritanya tidak terlalu berubah kok... silahkan dilanjuutkan.. ^_^

Part 1

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

Naruto POV

Hai namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku sekarang sudah kelas XI dan aku masuk jurusan IS, pasti kalian berfikir kalau jurusan IS itu rendah, atau tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan anak-anak yang masuk IA, sebenarnya tidaklah seperti yang kalian fikirkan itu .

Aku heran deh kenapa orang-orang selalu berpendapat IS itu rendah, padahal menurutku IS itu sangat menyenangkan sekali, dan aku sangat merasa nyaman sekali masuk jurusan IS ini, apalagi bisa satu jurusan dengan 'Dia'.

Oh ya disekolahku ini, Konoha High School atau biasa dipanggil dengan nama KHS ini sudah ada pembagian jurusannya, tapi baru ada dua buah jurusan disekolah aku ini, yaitu jurusan IPS ( ilmu pengetahuan social ) dan IPA ( ilmu pengetahuan alam ) atau biasa kami sebut dengan nama IS dan IA

Oh ya aku ini seorang anak yang sangat pendiam dan selalu sendirian ( itu pun karena aku yang tak mau dekat-dekat dengan orang lain, karena aku merasa senang sendirian, sama dengan tokoh komik kesukaan aku, namanya Sumino *comic I'm Here* ada yang kenal? ), bahkan semua afektif yang aku dapatkan hampir semuanya A jarang ada yang B , oh ya satu lagi system disekolahku ini, kalau mendapatkan afektif C maka tidak bisa naik kelas dan tak bisa lulus ujian, maklumlah karena sekolah ini sekolah mo-del.

Sebenarnya aku kurang suka dengan system sekolah aku ini, mau tahu kenapa? ya..., karena aku merasa risih juga dengan semua peraturannya, sedikit-sedikit harus menjaga imege sekolahlah, harus menjaga nama baik sekolahlah, dan semua apa yang mau dilakukan serasa terkekang, tapi sebenarnya bagus juga kok semua peraturannya, hanya saja memang dasarnya aku sudah tak suka dengan peraturan yang ada, ya jadinya aku benci sekolah ini.

Satu hal lagi, aku merasa ada perbedaan antara anak yang jurusan IS dengan anak yang dari jurusan IA, bukannya aku mau menjelek-jelekkan anak IA sich, tapi karena ada perbedaan perhatian dari para sensei dan biasanya itu dari para sensei IA dan juga dari kepala sekolahnya si Bakoro itu *sorry ya kepsek.., aku nggak sopan*, tapi aku sebenarnya tak terlalu perduli akan hal itu, karena aku ini memang jarang diperhatikan dan makanya karena aku jarang diperhatikan pada saat sensei menerangkan aku bisa sesuka hati baca komik *jangan ditiru ya, biasanya nih kebiasaan author kalau lagi bosan belajar*

Mungkin sensei itu berfikir kalau aku tuh lagi memerhatikan dia, tapi sebenarnya ya aku baca komik, oh ya pernah sekali, aku tak tahu kalau besok ada ujian, dan aku tak menghafal, ya jadinya aku melihat jimat, tapi sensei tak menyadarinya, dan tak curiga sedikitpun sama aku, bahkan teman-temanku pun heran padaku, kenapa aku tak ketahuan, sedangkan mereka ketahuan, dan tak boleh mengikuti ulangan, ah beruntungnya aku .. he…he… , tapi aku berharap tak ada yang meniru aku ya.

Didalam kelas

" Hai Naru, kamu mau main sama kami?" Kata seorang wanita berambut pink, namanya Haruno Sakura, bersama dengan kedua temannya Ten-ten dan juga Ino.

" Tidak, terimakasih Sakura-chan" Balasku disertai dengan senyum ramah.

" Naru, sekali-kali bersosialisasilah dengan orang-orang yang ada disekitarmu, ya tapi kalau kamu tak mau juga tak apa-apa, kalau kamu butuh orang untuk kamu ajak curhat, jangan sungkan untuk memanggil aku ya, Ok jaa... "

"Hm."

Sakurapun berlalu dari hadapanku, Haruno Sakura, dia anak yang sangat baik, cantik, dan juga cerdas, dan kedua temannya Yamanaka Ino, dan juga Ten-ten mereka itu sangat baik padaku, dan mereka selalu ada jika tak kebagian kelompok lagi. Hal yang membuat aku tambah menyukai IS ini karena orang-orangnya sangatlah ramah .

Selama aku sekolah disini, aku pernah tersakiti atau bisa dibilang dibullyi dengan seorang anak cowok, aku tak tahu apa kesalahan yang aku perbuat pada mereka, dan untungnya sekarang dia sudah tidak satu kelas lagi, dan dia masuk ke dalam jurusan IA. Oh ya dia itu sebenarnya orang yang sangat populer. Apalagi dia banyak mempunyai fans girl, aku akui sih dia itu sangat pintar, tampan, dan menurut orang sih dia itu sangatlah sempurna, dan tak mempunyai kekurangan sedikitpun, tapi menurut aku dia mempunyai satu kekurangan yaitu KURANG AJAR .

Sebenarnya aku mengakui kejeniusan anak-anak IA, aku juga mengakui pelajaran-pelajaran anak-anak IA itu sangatlah sulit, dan itu membuat kepalaku sangat pusing, tapi satu yang disayangkan besoknya, sekarang mengambil jurusan IA tapi pas mau masuk kuliah malah masuk jurusan yang masih berhubungan dengan IS, biarpun hanya sebagian sih.

Setelah kepergian Sakura dari hadapanku, aku pergi ketoilet untuk mencuci muka, tapi pada saat aku sedang berjalan untuk pergi ke toilet, dikoridor aku bertemu dengan seorang anak, dan aku mengenal dia, dia adalah si ketua osis, dan dia juga Jurusan IS, tapi beda kelas denganku, dan ini baru pertama kalinya anak IS bisa menjadi ketua osis, dan aku sangat mengagumi dia, sudah baik ,tampan ,dan juga sangatlah pintar, pada saat aku dibullyi pada saat kelas X dulu, dialah orang yang telah menyelamatkanku, pada saat itulah aku merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Aku terus memperhatikannya yang lagi asyik berbicara dan sekali-kali tertawa bersama dengan teman-temannya, aku berharap aku juga bisa seperti itu bersama dengan dia, dan mungkin dia juga tak akan mengenal aku lagi, karena aku ini memang jarang diingatkan? lagian tak mungkin juga dia mau mengingat cewek kayak aku ini, cewek yang bermata 4, culun, dan gak ada cantiknya sama sekali.

Saat aku lagi asyik-asyiknya memerhatikan dia, dia natap balik aku, dan mata kami sempat bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, kenapa cuma beberapa saat? ya karena ku sudah lari duluan dari hadapannya dan berlalu pergi ke toilet.

Naruto end Pov

Ketos Pov

Saat aku merasa aku diperhatikan aku menolehkan kepalaku, aku melihat seorang cewek yang pernah aku tolong dulu, aku sempat bertatapan dengan dirinya untuk beberapa saat, dan setelah itu dia pergi dari hadapanku, apakah dia tidak ingat lagi padaku ya? Apakah dia benci padaku? Gimana ya pandangan dia padaku? Aaarrgghhhh, akhir-akhir ini pikiran aku selalu dipenuhi oleh gadis berkaca mata itu, sebenarnya aku akui dia itu sedikit terlihat err manis.

Ahhh kapan ya aku bisa untuk berbicara dengan dia.

" Oii… lo setujukan dengan rencana gue ? " panggilan dari temanku tu berhasil membuat aku tersadar

" E..e .. ya , gue setuju deh " Balasku, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti kata Sasori sih.

"Lo lagi merhatiin si Namikaze itu ya? " Tebak Sasori, aku hanya bisa memberikan tatapan 'maksud lo '

" Itu, cewek yang bermata 4 tadi. Namikaze Naruto anak kelas XI IS 2 "

Aku hanya tersenyum gaje, oh jadi namanya Namikaze Naruto ya, baiklah mulai dari sekarang akan ku buat kau Namikaze Naruto untuk menyukaiku.

Ketos end Pov

Di toilet

Naruto yang baru habis lari dari menghindari tatapan sang pujaan hati, sekarang sedang berada ditoilet untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang sangat kencang itu, sampai-sampai hampir mau copot rasanya .

'Aduh, tadi aku bertatapan dengan dia, senangnya hatiku, tapi gimana pendapatnya ya tentangku?, apakah dia menganggap aku ini aneh ya, karena dengan seenaknya aku lari begitu saja dan bahkan tadi aku sempat menabrak beberapa orang yang ada di depanku.

Ahhhh, gimana nich aku terlalu deg-degan. Huff tenang, tenang Naru, kamu harus bisa tenang dan cobalah untuk mengajak dia berbicara dan ucapkan terima kasih padanya karena telah menolongmu pada saat itu, walaupun pastinya dia tidak akan ingat, ayo Naru ganbatte ..'

Naruto terus menenangkan batinnya, setelah selesai mencuci mukanya dia memperhatikan wajahnya sedikit, untuk memperhatikan apakah sekarang dia sudah kelihatan lebih baik, dan setelah dipastikan kalau dia sudah merasa agak lebih baik, dia pergi meninggalkan toilet karena bel tanda istirahat pertama sudah usai.

Naruto Pov

Sekarang aku sedang belajar Matematika, dan sebenarnya aku sangat menyenangi pelajaran ini *author juga suka kok * tapi karena aku sedang memikirkan tentang si ketua osis itu aku tak bisa konsentrasi sedikitpun, dan apa yang diterangkan oleh sensei Iruka sekarang seperti orang mendongengkan cerita sebelum tidur *ini juga sering terjadi pada author kok* dan aku malah tertidur, untungnya lagi aku duduk disudut paling belakang jadi tak terlalu kelihatan sama Iruka sensei.

Di alam mimpi naruto

Naruto sedang berada dipadang rumput yang sangat luas, ada beberapa kuda yang berlari dengan senangnya, Naruto melukiskan senyum lebarnya melihat beberapa hewan yang sangat senang itu, juga terdengar suara kicauan burung yang membuat pikiran Naruto jernih.

Tapi pada saat naruto lagi asyi-asyiknya melihat alam sekitar, dia melihat seorang yang sangat dia kenal, seorang yang selalu ia puja, dan sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Naruto yang kaget malah melontarkan kata yang sangat tak mencerminkan dirinya yang selama ini.

"Woii KETOS kenapa lo malah datang lagi kemimpi gue hah?" Bentakku, tak bersikap lemah lembut lagi dan mengeluarkan suara cowokku (?)

" Karena aku ingin.. " Balas sang Ketua Osis itu.

"Ngapain lo ingin? Inikan mimpi gue, jangan seenaknya dong masuk-masuk, padahal gue kan ingin menenangkan sedikit pikiran gue ini" 'dari lo ' tambahku

Aku merasakan hembusan nafas sang ketos di telingaku, ini sukses membuat wajahku memerah, karena merasakan hawa panas yang menjalari bagian tersensitifku.

" Naru, bangun " Kata sang ketos

"Bangun?" Kataku dengan tampak bingung

Setelah itu aku merasakan sakit dikepalaku

Dunia nyata alias mimpi Naruto telah berakhir

Saat aku telah mendapatkan kesadaranku kembali, aku melihat seseorang yang berdiri didepanku, dan saat kutengadahkan kepalaku aku melihat Iruka sensei yang menatap kearahku, serta menolehkan kepalaku keseluruh penjuru kelas, aku yang diperhatikan seperti itu jadi salting alias salah tingkah, wajahku sontak menampilkan sedikit rona merah.

"Naruto, apakah kamu sakit? Kalau sakit pergi ke UKS saja ya, biar Sakura yang mengantarkanmu" Kata Iruka sensei dengan raut wajah khawatirnya.

"Tak usah sensei, aku bisa pergi sendiri" Mungkin aku bisa sedikit menenangkan pikiranku jika aku pergi ke UKS.

Akupun keluar dari kelas, dan berjalan kearah UKS, setibanya di UKS, aku melihat seorang anak yang sangat menyebalkan, dan juga orang yang tak ingin aku temui.

" Hai .. Naru, kita ketemu lagi ya " Kata pria itu, dan juga disertai dengan senyum yang terlihat meremehkan, serta tersirat senyum licik.

Setelah aku perhatikan sekeliling aku tak menemukan seorangpun di UKS selain aku dan juga dia.

Aku mendengar bunyi yang mendekat kearahku, aku meraskan hembusan nafas hangat di telingku

"…"

Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan

Setelah dia berkata seperti itu, dia pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri yang mematung, dan tak percaya dengan apa yang telah dia ucapkan tadi. Tanpa aku sadari aku berkeringat dingin.

.

.

.

.

Apakah yang diucapkan orang itu pada Naruto?

Nantikan di chapter berikutnya ya ~.^

TBC

Semoga para reader bisa puas dengan cerita aku ini, kalau seandainya tidak puas aku minta maaf ya \^-^/

Akhir kata saya meminta review dong


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : IS merupakan sebuah jurusan yang terdapat di KHS, dan di IS juga lah seorang Namikaze Naruto bisa merasakan tentang suka maupun duka hidup bersama dengan orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

**Story :** IS is the best ( IPS is the best )

Pairing : SasuXFem Naru, KibaXFem Naru

Warning : Masih belum bisa lepas dari TYPO…, cerita abal dan hancur. Just for fun

Author : KibaHatake

Note: waaahhh ngak nyangka ada yang nunggui nih fic.. iya ini fic di publish ulang.. menghilangkan sedikit typo.. gomen ne.. tahap 5 nya sedang dikerjain kok.. selamat menimati.. okey.. dan ada beberapa kata2 yang aku ganti

Part 2

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ oVo ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di UKS, dan dia sedang tertidur setelah kepergian siswa IA yang menyebalkan kita lihat apa yang menjadi mimpi Naruto sampai membuat dia berkeringat dingin seperti itu.

*Dream On*

Kaa-san aku berada dimana sekarang, kenapa semuanya gelap seperti ini? seseorang tolong aku, siapa saja tolong aku. Naru takut disini .

"Hiks…hiks..hiks.." Tangis Narutopun pecah karena dia sangatlah ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang terdengar dari ujung cahaya yang ada didepan Naruto, Naruto berlari kearah datangnya cahaya itu. Disana dia melihat ada tiga orang yang sedang makan dimeja makan. Naruto sangat mengenal keluarga itu, mereka adalah keluarga itu adalah keluarga Namikaze, keluarga yang sangat harmonis dan saling menyayangi satu dan yang lainnya.

Naruto terus memperhatikan keluarganya yang sedang bercengkrama itu, dia merasa sangat rindu dengan suasana yang sudah lama tak pernah lagi dirasakannya. Saat Naruto lagi asyiknya memperhatikan keluarganya itu, ada sebuah suara yang berasal dari luar rumah mereka. Naruto sangat tau itu suara apa, dan apa yang ada didepannya ini pernah dia rasakan sendiri 3 tahun yang lalu.

Tampa disadari oleh Naruto dia merasa sangat ketakutan, dia menangis. Kejadian inilah yang tak pernah ia harapkan.

"Tunggu disini ya, Tousan akan melihat apa yang terjadi diluar " Kata sang kepala keluarga Namikaze Minato

"Siapa kalian? Apa mau kalian datang kesini" Tanya Minato yang terdengar sampai kedalam. Naruto mulai untuk mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Mau kami? Mau kami hanyalah menjalankan tugas yang diperintahkan oleh seseorang untuk menghancurkan keluarga ini, keluarga yang diduga akan mengakibatkan kehancuran bagi keluarganya" Kata orang yang berbadan besar dan juga tegap.

Lalu terdengar jeritan Minato yang sangat memilukan, suara yang membuat hati Naruto sakit.

Karena ada keributan diluar dan Kushina mendengar teriakan sang suami, merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk dan dia menyuruh Naruto untuk sagera bersembunyi. Naruto yang tak tau apa –apa pada saat itu hanya menurut saja dan dia besembunyi didalam lemari. Sementara itu diruang tamu Kushina berhadapan dengan orang yang dengan kejamnya membunuh suaminya.

"Apa mau kalian? Kenapa kalian membunuh suamiku? Apa salah suamiku?" Teriak Kushina dengan marah.

"Kami hanya melaksankan tugas yang diberikan bos pada kami, karena Minato nantinya akan menghancurkan keluarganya, makanya kami diperintahkan untuk membunuh keluarga ini. Ohhh, mana gadis manis itu? Mana anakmu? Kami mau bermain dengan dirinya."

"Jangan berani kalian mengusik dia, tak akan aku izinkan kalian untuk menyentuhnya seujung rambutpun" Teriak Kushina tambah marah pada tiga orang yang berada didepannya ini.

"Tenang saja kami tak akan membunuh anak manismu itu, karena kami tak diperintahkan untuk membunuh gadis kecil itu, karena tuan muda menyayangi anakmu itu, dia ingin memiliki anakmu itu. Seharusnya kau senang karena dia memilih anakmu untuk menjadi salah satu mainannya."

"Tak akan aku Izinkan kalian untuk membawanya sedikitpun!" Amarah Kushina makin melonjak, dia tak ingin anak kesayangan ini dalam bahaya, dia tak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyentuh anak semata wayangnya .

"Kalian jangan bercanda, Naruto tak akan pernah kuserahkan pada keluarga berengsek itu, Naruto bukan milik siapa-siapa"

"Sebaiknya anda beristirahat dengan tenang bersama dengan suami anda yang tercinta ini Ms. Namikaza." Salah seorang dari mereka mengayunkan katananya kearah Kushina dan tubuh Kushina dipenuhi oleh cairan kental berwarna merah dan berbau anyir .

Anak yang melihat dari celah pintu itu meneteskan air matanya, ya anak itu adalah Naruto dia menyaksikan sendiri peristiwa itu. Setelah orang itu pergi Naruto segera menghampiri ibunya, dia masih bisa merasakan bahwa ibunya masih bernafas.

"Kaasan" Naruto memanggil ibunya

"Naruto, kamu harus segera pergi dari sini nak, pergilah ketempat Baachanmu ya" Kushina mengusap pipi anaknya, dan meninggalkan noda merah diwajah tan Naruto.

"Kaasan juga harus ikut! Naru tidak mau pergi kalau tak bersama Kaasan dan juga tousan. Aku sayang kalian. Aku ingin selalu bersama dengan Kaasan dan Tousan"

"Pergilah nak! Selamatkan dirimu"

"Kaasan…hiks..hiks… Naru 'tak mau meninggalkan Kaasan dan juga Tousan"

"Na..Naru..kamu tak bo..boleh cengeng ya nak"

Naruto merasakan udara makin panas, dan dia melihat kebelakang, dan ternyata sudah ada kobaran api.

"Segerahlah pergi nak, tinggalkan saja Kaasan, Kaasan akan baik2 saja bearsama dengan Tousanmu ya

"p..p..per...gi..lah N..na..ru"

"Ti..ti..tidaaaaaak…"

*Dream off*

Naruto terbangun dengan keringat yang membasahi dahinya, dia baru saja bermimpi kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Kejadian dimana dia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, dan dia tak akan pernah bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

"Kaasan…hiks..hiks… kenapa Kaasan harus pergi dengan cepat, Naru kesepian hiks…hiks…" Naruto menangis dengan terisak-isak .

Setelah beberapa saat dia menangis, Naruto kembali teringat dengan perkataan 'Dia'

"Siapa siswa IA itu sebenarnya? Kenapa dia bisa tau tentang aku?" Naruto teringat lagi dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh siswa IA itu.

Flashback

Naruto yang baru masuk kedalam UKS melihat ada seorang yang duduk di kursi UKS, Naruto kenal dengan orang itu, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, siswa yang membulyinya waktu kelas X dulu, pria yang di idolakan hampir seluruh siswi di KHS ini.

"Hai .. Naru, kita ketemu lagi ya " kata Sasuke, dan disertai dengan senyum yang terlihat meremehkan, dan juga tersirat senyum liciknya .

Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto dan membisikkan.

"Apakah asyik menyaksikan kematian orangtuamu sendiri tiga tahun yang lalu Na-ru-to?"

Sasukepun berlalu dari hadapan Naruto, meninggalkan Naruto yang berkeringat dingin

End Flasback

Naruto POV

Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku menyaksikan kematian orangtuaku? Siapa sebenarnya dia? Apa yang diinginkan oleh orang itu?

"Naru…bagaimana keadaanmu apakah sudah agak baikan?" Aku mendengar suara Sakura, dan benar itu adalah dia bersama dengan kedua temannya, dan tunggu ada seorang lagi tapi siapa?

"Sudah, makasih ya Sakura-chan, ehmmm itu… itu siapa?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearah orang yang bersembunyi dibelakang pintu UKS

"Ohh..dia, aku bertemu dengan dia tadi secara tak sengaja, dan ketika aku mengatakan aku mau menjegukmu keUKS dia juga mau ikut"

Lalu masuklah orang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibelakang pintu UKS.

Deg

aku merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Mungkinkah dia? Apakah aku tak salah lihat dia, dia si Ketua OSIS Inuzuka Kiba orang yang aku kagumi dan yang menjadi cinta pertamaku, orang yang telah menolongku dulu, apakah aku sedang bermimpi sekarang, kalau iya, tolong jangan bangunkan aku.

"Oh..hmmm hai Naru-chan, maaf aku datang dan juga menganggumu" kata Kiba dengan semberaut merah dipipinya

"Oh..hai Kiba-kun" kataku dengan sedikit gugup.

Ahhh ternyata aku tak bermimpi ini nyata, dia benar-benar Inuzuka Kiba

(P/N: Kiba… saranghae…maukah kau menikah dengan aku Kiba…sini,sini,sini sama KIHA biar KIHA peluk dengan penuh cinta.)

(Naru: oiiii jangan seenaknya dong, dasar author berisik, nganggu orang aja)

Back to story

"Cuit…cuit… ada orang yang lagi kasmaran nih sebaiknya kami pergi saja ya, kami permisi dulu Naru, Kiba" Kata Ino dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya.

"ahhh iya, sebaiknya kita pergi saja, silahkan lanjutkan, bay Naru" Ucap Tenten dengan senyum jahilnya.

Mereka bertigapun pergi meninggalkanku berdua dengan Kiba.

Deg deg deg deg

Aduuuh tenang dong Naru jangan bikin malu, rajauku tidak jelas.

"Eh…eeehh..hmmm, anu " Kata Kiba dengan grogi

"Y..ya.." Aduhh tenang…tenang Naru, kau harus tenang…

"Apakah aku menganggumu?"

"Ehh, ti,,tidak kok, hmmm ada apa?"

"Ehh.. aku hanya ingin menjengukmu saja, tadi aku dengar dari Sakura katanya kau ada diUKS dan tak enak badan."

"M..makasih sudah mau datang menjengukku, Kiba-kun sama sekali tak menganggu kok, banar deh, sangat senang bisa dikunjungi oleh Ketua OSIS sepertimu" Ucapku disertai dengan senyum tulus.

"Ahh, aku ingin mengucapkan semoga kau cepat sembuh ya." Kata Kiba dengan senyumnya, dan itu sukses membuat wajahku tambah merah, aku yakin wajahku sekarang lebih merah dari tomat

"Ah makasih, aku sudah agak baikan kok" Balasku.

"Apakah kau mau pulang sekarang?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Pulang? " Akupun melirik jam yang ada didinding UKS. Astaga sudah jam 4 lama juga aku tertidur tadi

"I..iya"

"Mau pulang bareng?"

Ah pulang bersama dengan Kiba-kun? Mimpi apa aku semalam? Kenapa semuanya begitu lengkap ya kalau aku bisa pulang sama dia. Ahhh bahagianya aku, beruntungnya dirimu Naruto, ternyata penantianmu selama ini tak sia-sia, akhirnya aku bisa pulang bareng Kiba senpai.

"Ba…baiklah"

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan bersama dengan Kiba senpai, ternyata orangnya sangat asyik, dan sesuai dengan dugaanku dia orang yang sangat baik dan pecinta binatang. Ternyata Kiba mempunyai seekor anjing yang bernama Akamaru, dan dia sangat menyayangi anjingnya itu. Selama perjalanan aku terus bercengkrama dengan dia

"Naru"

"Hm"

"Apakah kau masih ingat waktu kejadian kelas X dulu dibelakang gudang?"

"Iya aku ingat, terimakasih ya waktu itu telah menolongku, kalau tidak ada Kiba-kun pasti aku tak akan selamat dari orang itu"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi waktu itu? Kenapa mereka menganggumu?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, waktu itu aku lagi baca komik, tiba-tiba mereka menyeretku dan memperlakukanku dengan kasar, untung ada Kiba-kun, jadinya aku bisa selamat dan tak jadi diapa-apain" Kataku disertai dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

"Ah sama-sama, aku tak bisa melihat orang yang diperlakukan dengan semena-mena oleh oranglain, apalagi terhadap orang semanis dirimu?" kata Kiba, dan aku melihat ada semberaut tipis dipipinya.

Ah manis, tadi dia bilang aku manis, senangnyaaaaa.

"A.. aku telah sampai terimakasih, Kiba-kun" Tanpa sadar aku sudah ada didepan rumahku.

"Ya sampai jumpa, hmm apakah lain kali aku boleh berkunjung kerumahmu?"

"B..boleh. sudah ya aku masuk dulu, hati-hati dijalan Kiba-kun"

"Hm, sampai jumpa Naru-chan"

Akupun berlalu masuk kedalam rumahku

"Naru, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Baachanku

"Iya Baachan"

"Ada tamu untukmu, sudah dari tadi dia menunggumu"

"Tamu? Siapa?" Tanyaku, perasaan aku tak punya seseorang yang akan menemuiku, apakah Sakura? Akupun masuk kedalam ruang tamu, disofa aku melihat seseorang duduk membelakangiku

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku kerang yang lagi asyik duduk itu

"Lama sekali kau, Dobe" Orang itupun membalikkan badannya.

Aku tak percaya ternyata dia, apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan olehnya, kenapa dia bisa tahu rumahku?

"Apa maumu datang kesini?" Tanyaku dengan sinis

"Tak ada aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana kehidupanmu setelah peristiwa tiga tahun yang lalu"

Aku kembali berkeringat dingin. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

Siapakah Uchiha Sasuke? Nantikan dichapter berikutnya ya….

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter ke dua ini


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : IS adalah sebuah jurusan yang terdapat di KHS, dan di IS juga lah seorang Namikaze Naruto bisa merasakan tentang suka maupun duka hidup bersama dengan orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

**Story :** IS is the best ( IPS is the best )

Pairing : Sasu X Fem Naru, Kiba X Fem Naru, Neji X Gaara,

Warning : Masih belum bisa lepas dari typo dsb… YAOI XD

Ceritanya makin ancur dan gaje. Just for fun

Author : KibaHatake

Part 3

Dipikiranku masih timbul berbagai pertanyaan, kenapa orang ini berada disini? Untuk apa dia kesini? Kenapa dia bisa tahu rumahku?,apa mau dari orang ini? Ke…*Kiba: kebanyakan kenapanya, dasar author dobe*.

"Ngapain lo ada disini?" Kataku dengan nada yang jutek.

"Hn." Balasnya singkat, padat, dan gak jelas sama sekali.

"Apa mau lo datang kesini? Kenapa lo bisa tahu rumah gue?" Tanyaku makin kesal saja.

"Hn. Gue pulang" Jawabnya masih dengan singkat dan juga dengan tampang yang sok, dan tanpa ekspresi.

Diapun keluar dari rumahku tampa menjawab satupun pertanyaan yang ada dikepalaku. Hah capeknya kalau menghadapi orang yang gak jelas seperti dia, aku masih heran apanya coba yang bikin dia keren? Rambut chiken bucknya kah?. Ku rasa TIDAK.

Lebih baik aku sekarang pergi kekamar. Akupun pergi kekamarku untuk mengistirahatkan diri, karena hari ini aku sangat capek, karena harus berhadapan dengan orang yang sangat tidak jelas seperti si Uchiha itu.

Setelah aku selesai mandi, aku melihat pantulan diriku yang ada dicermin, tentunya tapa kacamata tebalku yang min 4.

Hari ini, hari yang sangat menyenangkan, karena hari ini impianku bisa terwujud (Biarpun sedikit melelahkan juga karena harus bertemu dengan si Uchiha itu.) impian untuk bisa berbicara dengan Kiba, dia benar-benar orang yang sangat baik, ramah, keren, pintar, dan juga jago Taekwondo, pokoknya dimataku Kiba orang yang sangat perfect, beda dengan orang yang seenak rambut pantat ayamnya itu, merendah-rendahkan orang lain, merasa dirinya yang paling hebat, dan juga dia pervert banget, kalau dibandingin sama My Kiba sih gak ada apa-apanya *KIHA: MY Kiba?, Kiba tu punya KIHA tahu, jangan seenaknya ya bilang My Kiba.

Kiba: sejak kapan aku jadi milik kau Author, lagiankan aku ni punyanya My Shika (Disertai dengan wajah yang merona), dan disini lo hanya minjem tahu, minjem punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.

KIHA: hueeee, Kaka…. Kiba jahat sama aku. Hiks…hiks…

Kakashi: "Siapa lo?" Dengan tampang mesum-nya, eh maksudnya dengan tampang Innocent-nya.

Author pundung dipojokan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk lantai, disertai dengan hawa yang suram.

Naru: Ok Back To Story, jangan pedulikan Author yang bego' itu, kan tadi dia yang nyuruh aku untuk bilang My Kiba.*

Semoga hari esok bisa cepat datang, dan aku bisa lagi menikmati hidup ini dengan damai bersama dengan teman-teman IS ku.

Oh ya IS terdiri dari tiga kelas, dan IA terdiri dari empat kelas, biarpun IS hanya 3 kelas, tapi kami bisa menang melawan anak IA, besok di pertandingan antara IS dan IA kami akan memenangkan pertandingan itu, dan akan kami buktikan bahwa IS juga bisa menang dari IA, akan kami buktikan jika anak IS itu tidaklah serendah apa yang orang pikirkan, dan akan aku buktikan pada si Bakoro itu bahwa anak IS lah yang akan berhasil.

Bakoro adalah julukan yang diberikan oleh anak-anak IS pada si Orochimaru yang Pedhopil itu, dan kami tak segan-segan untuk manggil Bakoro didepannya, kami gak seperti anak-anak IA yang suka cari muka didepan para sensei.

Anak IS sangat terkenal dengan hal kekompakkannya, baik itu dalam hal yang positif maupun dalam hal yang negative, dan anak-anak IS mempunyai nilai social yang sangat tinggi, dan juga solidaritas antar teman yang selalu dijunjung-junjung.

Bayangkan saja 1 pena dipakai satu kelas, Motto anak IS "Satu Untuk Semua" *Kok seperti SCTV ya, Satu untuk semua*, sampai-sampai baru mengerjakan tiga butir soal, tinta penanya sudah habis, hehehe dasar, tapi itulah yang aku senangi, tak ada persaingan antar individunya, dan gak ada yang suka mencemoohkan orang sesama IS, tapi special untuk anak IA cemooh sudah menjadi sarapan tiap harinya, kalau gak bertengkar rasaya sepi dan gak asyik sama sekali, dan pastinya perdebatan dan cemoohan dimenangkan oleh anak IS, hidup IS, IS emang is the best dech.

Kalian penasaran kenapa perdebatan itu selalu dimenangkan oleh anak IS?, Ya karena IS bersatu untuk menyerang IA, sedangkan anak IA mereka lebih mementingkan diri sendiri, tak terlalu memperdulikan temannya yang diserang oleh anak IS, mereka sama sekali tak peduli sama temannya, hah IA..IA… kalau gak bantuin, seenggaknya nenangin pas dia nangis kek, eh ini malah dibiarin aja, aku jadi kasihan sama anak-anak IA yang ditelantarin.

Ditelantarin maksudnya orang-orang yang miskin, jelek, dan juga cupu, mereka di asingkan oleh anak-anak IA yang umumnya sombong itu. Aku pernah mengalaminya sendiri ketika aku kelas X dulu.

Kelas X belum ada pembagian jurusan, jurusan hanya ada ketika sudah kelas XI, jurusan ditentukan berdasarkan nilai mana yang lebih tinggi, nilai dalam bidang IS kah atau dalam bidang IA, tapi menurut informasi yang aku dapatkan dari hasil nguping para sensei IS *Jangan ditiru ya!* jika tahun yang sekarang kebanyakan orang-orang yang masuk IA ini, karena pertimbangan mereka anaknya para pejabat sich, ya gak semuanya sih anak pejabat tapi umumnya begitu, jadinya anak-anak IA itu sombong-sombong.

Anak IS ada yang anak dari seorang Yakuza dan organisasi bawah tanah loh, contohnya saja Sakura, dia adalah anak dari seorang Yakuza yang lumayan berpengaruh dikota ini, jadi kalau ada anak-anak IS yang diganggu bilang aja sama Sakura, nanti orang yang telah nganggin anak IS tadi akan hilang malam harinya.

Bentuknya aja Sakura itu baik, lembut, dan feminim. Kalau mengenal dia lebih jauh lagi, kalian akan mengetahui berapa mengerikannya Sakura ketika dia marah, 1 sekolah bisa hancur sama dia. Pernah sekali anak IA yang jadi korbannya, dia adalah Karin, anak Wali Kota.

Saat itu dia datang menghampiri Sakura, karena saat dia lagi kencan, cowoknya ngelirik Sakura, besoknya dia menyeret Sakura kebelakang Gudang dan mengeroyok dia, boro-boro mau bikin Sakura babak belur, malah mereka berlima yang tak keluar-keluar dari belakang gudang. *Tahu sendirikan kenapa gak keluar-keluar mereka*.

Kedua teman Sakura, Ino dan Tenten.

Ino anak yang bekerja ditoko bunga, dan diam-diam Ayahnya mempunyai organisasi bawah tanah. Tenten anak miskin, tapi ayahnya bekerja pada ayahnya Sakura, Tenten dia sangat ahli dalam ilmu bela diri, dia ditugaskan untuk menjaga Sakura alias dia adalah seorang Bodyguard untuk Sakura, tapi Sakura gak pernah menganggap Tenten sebagai Bodyguardnya, dia menganggap Tenten sebagai teman sejatinya.

"Naru-chan ayo makan!" Teriak Baachanku dari bawah, Baachanku bernama Tsunade, dan kakekku Jiraiya seorang penulis, dia jarang sekali berada dirumah, karena dia harus berkelana untuk mencari sumber untuk bukunya.

"Ya Baachan"Akupun segera turun dan tak lupa aku mengambil kacamataku agar ketika jalan aku gak nabrak.

Diruang makan

"Gimana harimu tadi disekolah Naru?" Tanya Baachanku yang tetap focus pada makanannya.

"Hm. Baik Baachan"

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik yang telah terjadi disekolah Naru?"

"Hm. Ada. Tadi aku bisa berbicara dengan Kiba senpai Baachan" Kataku dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baachanku yang mulai tertarik pada topic ini, memang aku selalu menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi disekolah setiap harinya, jadinya gak ada rahasia yang aku sembunyikan dari Baachan.

Dikediaman Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi. Itachi adalah kakak dari Sasuke, sifatnya sangat jauh berbeda dari Sasuke, kalau Sasuke sangat pendiam maka Itachi sangat Ramah, dan dia selalu baik, dia mewarisi sifat dari ibunya, Mikoto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dan berlalu kekamarnya.

Sasuke POV

Aku sekarang berada dikamar, hari ini aku pergi kerumah 'Dia' orang yang aku sukai.

Aku teringat kembali kejadian tiga tahun silam, kejadian ketika aku mendengar berita tentang terbunuhnya semua keluarga Namikaze, dan siapa yang telah membunuhnya.

Flashback

Aku yang lagi berjalan dikoridor dan ingin pergi ketempat Tousan mendengar sesuatu, dan itu menyangkut tentang nama Namikaze, akupun menguping pembicaraan antara Tousan dengan tiga orang yang berbadan tegap.*Kenapa orang senang banget nguping ya?*

"Kalian segeralah bunuh pengacara Namikaze Minato dan keluarganya, tapi jangan sentuh anaknya, karena anakku menyukai anak itu, dan ingin menjadikannya mainan" Kata ayahku, Uchiha Fugaku

"Yes Master" Kata ketiga orang itu secara serempak.

Aku yang mendengar langkah orang yang mendekat kearah pintu segera bersembunyi, dan aku melihat orang itu pergi mungkin untuk menjalankan perintah dari ayahku untuk membunuh keluarga gadis manis itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian aku mendengar berita tentang meninggalnya keluarga Namikaze, dan aku merasa sedikit lega, karena gadis manis itu bisa selamat, dan aku juga merasa sangat bersalah pada gadis itu karena harus menyaksikan terbunuhnya keluarganya didepan matanya sendiri.

Aku merasa sangat bersalah dan juga sangat frustasi, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menembus kesalahan dari keluargaku ini Naru? Maafkan aku Naru, aku sudah menghancurkan kehidupanmu, maafkan aku, aku mohon tolong maafkan aku.

Aku tahu alasan sebenarnya ayahku harus membunuh keluargamu, karena nantinya ayahmu akan menghancurkan karir ayahku, dan ayahku tak pernah terima itu, makanya dia membunuh keluargamu, salahkan ayahmu yang harus mengurus kasus tentang Korupsi itu Naru, salahkan kenapa ayahmu harus seorang jaksa, salahkanlah aku yang tak bisa melindungimu Naru, salahkanlah aku….

Flashback off

Naru apa kamu benar-benar tak mengingat aku lagi?, apakah kau benar-benar sudah melupakan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu? Maafkan aku Naru, maafkanlah aku karena tak menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, sebenarnya aku datang hanya untuk melihat keadaanmu saja.

"Naruto aku selalu memperhatikanmu, bahkan aku tahu kebiasaanmu yang suka tidur kalau lagi bosan, aku suka melihatmu yang sedang tersenyum, aku senang kamu mempunyai teman-teman yang baik terhadapmu Naru, aku senang ternyata kamu tidak terpuruk lagi dengan kejadian itu, setidaknya rasa bersalah aku bisa berkurang sedikit terhadapmu Naru." Kataku dengan wajah yang kelihatan yang sangat lega.

End Sasuke POV

Dari balik pintu kamar Sasuke ada yang mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke tadi, dia terus memperhatikan Sasuke dengan wajah yang tak tersirat apapun ekspresi diwajahnya.

'Sebenarnya Sasuke tak sepenuhnya pemikiranmu tentang Naru itu benar, masih banyak yang tak kau ketahui tentang Naru Sasuke.' Kata orang itu, lalu diapun berlalu dari kamar Sasuke meninggalkan Sasuke yang sekarang sudah tertidur.

Skip Time

Naruto POV

Hari ini akan diadakan pertandingan antara IA dan IS, hari ini sudah sangat aku tunggu-tunggu dari kemarin, karena hari ini kami bisa membuktikan kalau IS juga bisa.

Sekarang aku berada didekat Kiba, tadi pagi Kiba datang untuk menjemputku, tentunya aku senang banget, aku merasa kami sepasang kekasih, ahhh seandainya Kiba memang kekasihku, lengkap sudah hidupku ini.

"Naru. Tunggu disini ya! Aku harus mengatur jalanya acara ini sebentar ya." Kata Kiba sambil mengelus rambutku.

Ahhh senangnya aku , kepalaku diusap Kiba…

Kiba menaiki panggung untuk menyampaikan tentang acara yang akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi. Kiba yang sedang berpidato itu sangat keren sekali.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan melaksanakan acara pertandingan ini, dan aku mohon semoga semua peserta mengikutinya dengan sportif. Demikian yang saya sampaikan, semoga acara ini bisa membuat semuanya senang, samapai jumpa." Kata kiba dengan gaya yang anggunnya.

Pertandinganpun dimulai, pertandingan antara IA VS IS.…..

Naruto end POV

Author POV

Terlihat disana hawa persaingan antara siswa IA dengan siswa IS.

"Pokoknya kita harus menang dari si 'kutu buku' IA itu, kita tunjukin kalau anak IS itu bisa. Ayo kita harus semangat, Go..go..go.. IS, hidup IS, IS is the best. Ayo…." Kata Sakura dengan suara yang keras.

Disana terdapat semua anak IS, mulai dari IS 1 sampai pada IS 3, semuanya berkumpul untuk bersatu.

Pertandingan 1: Tali Tambang.

Tampaklah dilapangan kedua perwakilan yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk bertanding.

Pertandingan ini special hanya diadakan untuk anak kelas XI. Kenapa hanya untuk anak kelas XI, karena pertandingan ini berdasarkan usulan dari Ketua OSIS kita. Dia mengusulkan jika pertandingan ini diadakan untuk mempererat persaudaraan antara IA dan IS.

Tapi setelah kita melihat yang tadi, sepertinya tujuan sanga Ketua OSIS bakalan tidak akan berhasil, karena mereka menganggap jika pertandingan ini adalah sebagai ajang untuk menunjukkan kemampuan siapa diantara mereka yang lebih hebat.

Anggotanya terdiri dari 3 orang cowok dan 2 orang cewek

Mari kita lihat siapa saja anggota dari IA yang ikut serta.

Karin

Akimichi Choji

Pein

Konan

Hyuuga Neji

Dari IS:

Haruno Sakura *pastinya Sakura ikut, kan tenaga Sakura sama seperti monster*

Yamanaka Ino

Roklee(Semangat masa muda)

Uchiha Sai*hoii jangan senyum2 aja dong*

Sabaku No Gaara

"Baiklah karena semuanya sudah bersiap mari kita mulai pertandingan ini" Kata Kiba dengan suara yang lantang

3….

2….

1….

Mulai…

"Ayo…ayo.. semangat IS, IS pasti bisa… IS…IS…IS.."Teriak anak-anak IS yang memenuhi lapangan. Mari kita dengarkan juga sorak sorai dari anak IA

"Cepat selesaikan pertandingan konyol ini." Kata anak buah dari Karin, kita sebut saja dia Shion. Apakah ini bisa disebut sorak sorai? Jawabannya TIDAK.

"Cepat kalahkan saja anak-anak IS itu, jangan pernah mau kalah, kalau kalian kalah aku akan memberikan hukuman bagi kalian!" Kata si Bakoro.

Bakoro?, ternyata memang benar si Bakoro lebih menyayangi anak-anak IA itu ketimbang dengan anak-anak IS. Malang banget nasib kalian anak-anak IS.

Tapi jangan bersedih ya, masih banyak guru-guru IS yang mendukung anak-anak muridnya. Contohnya saja guru Iruka, dia selalu setia mendukung anak-anak didiknya, Iruka tak pernah membeda-bedakan anak muridnya, baik itu yang IA atau yang IS.

Guru-guru IS dikenal dengan keramah-tamahannya, sedangakan guru-guru IA mereka hanya mementingkan anak muridnya saja.

Dilapangan sana terjadi pertandingan yang sangat sengit. Dilapangan basket itu terjadi tarik menarik, masing-masing kubu gak mau menyerah begitu saja, atau lebih tepatnya hanya Karin dan Konan saja yang semangat selebihnya tak ada semangat sama sekali.

Contohnya saja Chouji, dia sekarang sudah merasa kelaparan dan tak konsen lagi untuk menarik tali itu, dia melihat orang yang makan keripik kentang dengan sangat lahapnya,orang itu sekarang sedang berada dipinggir lapangan, tentunya murid itu adalah anak IS yang sengaja makan keripik kentang dengan lahapnya, ini merupakan siasat dari anak-anak IS untuk mengalahkan anak IA yang sombong itu.

Pein: Dia sekarang sedang memperhatikan gadis-gadis cantik yang berjalan dengan sangat seksinya, dan itu sukses bisa menggoda iman dari Pein yang notebed memanglah 'hentai'.

Hyuuga Neji : Dia sekarang lagi asyik-asyiknya memperhatikan My Ukenya, My Uke dari Neji adalah Sabaku No Gaara, atau biasa kita sebut dengan nama Gaara *Reader: Udah tahu tau'* sekarang Gaara sedang berjuang untuk bisa menang, Gaara yang berkeringat itu sangat seksi dimatanya Neji.

Perasaan mereka sekarang sedang dalam keadaan tidak konsen, mereka merasakan tarikan yang sangat kuat dari lawan mereka, Sakura sekarang sedang mengeluarkan separo dari kekuatannya, jadinya mereka bisa mengalahkan anak siswa IA.

"Yeeeeeiiiiii…" Sorak-sorai anak IS pun terdengar, betapa senangnya mereka bisa menang.

Mari kita saksikan terus pertandingan ini setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini…

Skip Time aja ya pertandingannya..

Pertandingan kelima atau bisa disebut sebagai pertandingan terakhir : Cerdas Cermat

Skor sementara masih seimbang antara IA dan juga IS, jadi bisa dibilang pertandingan ini adalah babak penentuan.

Pertandingan pertaman dimenangkan oleh IS, pertandingan ke 2 dimenenangkan oleh IA, pertandingan ke 3 dimenangkan oleh IA lagi, pertandingan ke 4 dimenangkan oleh IS.

Masing-masing peserta meyediakan 3 orang peserta

Dari IA: Nara Shikamaru (Si jenius ber IQ 200), Uchiha Sasuke(Anak keturunan Uchiha yang sangat terkenal), dan Hyuuga Neji

Dari IS : Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze Naruto, dan Sabaku No Gaara.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai sesi cerdas cermat ini, disini akan diajukan pertanyaan tentang pelajaran kelas X dulu, jadi semuanya sudah mempelajari pelajaran ini, dan soal ini dibuat langsung oleh para guru-guru kita" Kata salah seorang kakak kelas pada adik kelasnya, sebut saja dia dengan nama Akasuna Sasori.

"Peratanyaan ini terdiri dari 3 buah pertanyaan saja, jadi bersemangatlah."

"Mari kita mulai saja pertandingan ini."

"Maaf" Kata salah seorang dari perwakilan IA yang berkata dengan suara yang datar.

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ada apa Uchiha?"

"Aku ingin membuat pertaruhan disini."

"Pertaruhan?"

"Hn. Jika kalian menang, kami akan menuruti permintaan kalian sebanyak 3 buah, kalian bisa mementukan sendiri orang yang akan kalian mintai permintaan, dan orang itu wajib mewujudkan keinginan dari mereka, gak peduli seberapa parahpun dan seberapa anehnya permintaan itu, dan jika sebaliknya, kami yang menang, kalianlah yang harus menuruti permintaan dari kami."Kata Sasuke yang tumben-tumbennya mau berbicara sepanjang itu.

Orang yang mendengar Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar itu hanya membulatkan matanya, mereka tidak percaya bahwa yang berbicara itu adalah Sasuke.

"Apakah kalian setuju?" Tanya Neji pada pihak IS, sekarang diotaknya sudah memikirkan berbagai rencana jika mereka bisa menang pada pertandingan terakhir ini.

Semua anak sekarang tampak berfikir…

"Baiklah kami setuju!" Kata Kiba yang memulai duluan menjawab.

"Aku setuju" Dilanjutkan oleh Naruto.

Dan berikutnya semua orang meyetujui taruhan ini.

"Baiklah karena semuanya telah setuju, kita akan melaksanakan taruhan ini, dan semua orang haruslah bersikap sportif." Kata Sasori dengan lantang.

"Hmmm. Tapi gak seru jika hanya murid saja yang mendapatkan kesempatan ini deh, gimana jika guru juga ikut dalam taruhan ini."Kata Deidara dengan samangatnya.

Sekarang sorak-sorai makin terdengar riuh. Semua murid menyetujui akan adanya rencana ini.

"Baiklah karena semua setuju, guru IA bisa mengajukan 3 permintaan pada guru IS, dan sebaliknya. Siapa pemenangnya ditentukan oleh usaha keras dari anak didik masing-masing.

Mau tahu dari pihak mana yang akan menang?, dan apa-apa saja permintaan yang akan diajukan oleh mereka? Akankan dengan adanya pertandingan ini atau dengan adanya taruhan ini bisa mewujudkan keinginan dari si Ketua OSIS kita?

Nantikan di Chap berikutnya ya…

Bersambungggggggg...

Maaf kalau disini banyak Typo karena KIHA lagi sebal dan lagi gak mood untuk baca ulang, ini semua gara-gara si Kepsek itu.

Katanya siraman rohani, tapi yang dilirik hanya anak IA aja, jadi sebenarnya IS itu tak pentingkah untuk diperhatiin?


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Naruto anak IS yang kalah dalam pertandingan, harus menghadapi permintaan Sasuke yang aneh-aneh, dan Kiba juga mendapatkan perintah dari orang yang tak terduga dalam hidupnya.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

**Story:** IS is the best ( IPS is the best )

Pairing: Sasu X Fem Naru, Kiba X Fem Naru, Neji X Gaara, Shika X Kiba.

Warning: Masih belum bisa lepas dari typo, ada pair YAOI

Ceritanya makin ancur dan gaje. Just for fun

Author: KibaHatake

Chap sebelumnya…

…_.."Hn. Jika kalian menang, kami akan menuruti permintaan kalian sebanyak 3 buah, kalian bisa mementukan sendiri orang yang akan kalian mintai permintaan, dan orang itu wajib mewujudkan keinginan dari mereka, gak peduli seberapa parahpun dan seberapa anehnya permintaan itu, dan jika sebaliknya, kami yang menang, kalianlah yang harus menuruti permintaan dari kami."…._

…_."Baiklah karena semua setuju, guru IA bisa mengajukan 3 permintaan pada guru IS, dan sebaliknya. Siapa pemenangnya ditentukan oleh usaha keras dari anak didik masing-masing"…_

Part 4

Pertandingan antara IA VS IS akan segera dimulai….

Pertandingan ini merupakan akhir dari semua pertandingan yang ada, dan melalui pertandingan inilah 'nasib' kedua belah pihak dipertaruhkan.

"Karena semuanya telah menyetujui tentang pertandingan ini,marilah kita segera memulai pertandingan ini." Kata Sasori yang bertugas sebagai MC dengan temannya, atau bisa sebut sebagai musuh dari Sasori 'Deidara'.

"Pertanyaan pertama yaitu tentang Biologi."

Mendengar kata Biologi peserta IA merasa senang karena mereka sudah mempelajari lebih jauh tentang biologi.

"Disebut apakah seorang pria yang memiliki rahim dan bisa melahirkan?" Ucap Deidara dengan sedikit senyuman, karena ia yakin anak IA akan bisa menjawab dengan mudah pertanyaan umum yang seperti ini.

Teeeet*Anggap aja ini suara bel ya!*

Tampak lampu yang menyala dari wilayah IA

"Hemaprodit" Jawab Neji dengan yakin.

Sayang sekali ya, anak IS kalah saing dalam hal memencet belnya.

"Sekarang skor 1-0" Sasori berbicara dengan sedikit lesu.

"Pertanyaan kedua."

"Sekarang pertanyaannya seputar Akutansi" *Yeiii Akutansi author mau ikut..ikut..ikut.. KIHA boleh ikutan gak jawab pertanyaan ini.* *Kyuubi:"Jangan ganggu dasar Author berengsek…"* *KIHA:"Hah kapan lo muncul Kyu? Perasaan lo gak ada muncul deh di fic ini?* *Kyuubi:"Lo ganggu orang lagi asyik nonton nih, ini pertarungan yang nantinya nentuin nasib gue tahu. Kapan gue muncul? Makanya cepatan munculin gue! Tangan gue udah gatal nih untuk ganggu orang."* *"KIHA:"Ya sabar ya… anak manis, harus duduk dengan manis untuk nunggu gilirannya ya.* *Shikamaru:"Mandakusai"*

"Sebutkan siklus tentang Akutansi dalam bidang Jasa?"

Sekarang hidup lampu dari kubu IS. IA tak sedikitpun menyentuh tombol, tanda mereka tidak dapat.

"Yang pertama dimulai dari _**Transaksi**_, setelah terjadi Transaksi di Jurnal kedalam _**JurnalUmum**_, setelah JU rangkap kedalam _**BukuBesar**_, seterusnya lanjutkan kedalam _**NeracaSaldo**_, setelah itu buat kedalam _**KertasKerja,**_tapi sebelum kita buat Kertas Kerja ada beberapa Akun yang harus disesuaikan, itu disebut sebagai _**JurnalPenyesuaian,**_ setelah Kertas Kerja selesai _**dibuatlaporanL/R(Laba/Rugi),laporanPerubahanModal,**_dan _**Neraca.**_Selanjutnya _**NeracaSaldoSetelahPenutupan,JurnalPembalik,**_dan yang terakhir yaitu_**JurnalPenutup." **_Jawab Naruto dengan lancar.

Sekarang pihak dari IS yang bersorak, sekarang skor mereka adalah satu-satu.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya yaitu seputar Matematika umum."

"Pertanyaannya yaitu tentang KABATAKU(Kali, Bagi, Tambah, Kurang)."

"1000 X 200 + 300 – 303 1000 X 2000 X 32654 X 56353 + 4." Sasori mengucapkannya dalam satu kali tarikan nafas, jadi soalnya kurang jelas bagi para orang yang mendengar, kalau ditulis ma pasti bakalan segera dapat, tapi kalau dibacakan dengan intonasi yang cepat pasti bakalan susah untuk dicerna.

Sekarang yang menyala adalah lampu warna 'kuning'

"4…."Jawab salah seorang anak dari kedua kubu itu, dia menjawab dengan santainya.

"Jawaban anda benar, dan sesuai dengan perjanjian kubu yang kalah akan mengabulkan permintaan dari kubu yang menang." Ucap Sasori

"Dengan pertanyaan terakhir tadi sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya, dan berakhir juga pertandingan pada hari ini dengan skor terakhir 2-1"

Berakhirnya ucapan dari Deidara tadi di ikuti oleh teriakan dari kubu yang menang.

2 Hari kemudian….

Setelah pertandingan itu, kubu yang kalah merasakan 'neraka' setiap harinya, tapi masih sebagian kok yang mendapatkan permintaan aneh itu. Sampai sekarang ada beberapa orang yang belum mendapatkan orang yang memberikan permintaan pada mereka, diantaranya adalah:

Inuzuka Kiba

Uzumaki Naruto

Namikaze Kyuubi *Nih puas lo udah gue masukin lo kedalam cerita gue.*

Sabaku No Gaara

Akamizu Sasori

Diantara anak IS yang telah mendapatkan permintaan aneh-aneh dari IA ada juga yang tak terlalu menuruti keinginan mereka, diantaranya Sakura.

Dia tidak terlalu menuruti permintaan dari Karin. Sakura memang mengerjakan apa yang disuruh oleh Karin, tapi tak sepenuhnya dilakukan dan yang kena imbas ya si Karin. *Poor Karin*

Salah satunya adalah menyuruh Sakura untuk mencarikan tugas-tugasnya selama seminggu. Sakura memang mencari dab mengerjakn tugas itu, tapi hasilnya Nihil, isinya sangat bertolak belakang dengan bahan ajar yang diberikan. Ya jadinya Karin yang disuruh untuk hormat kebendera, siapa suruh gak periksa lebih dulu tugasnya.

Terus Ino, majikannya *Majikan?* Shion. Gak beda jauh dengan keadaannya Sakura, Ino juga mengerjai sang majikan.

Ino disuruh oleh Shion untuk melulur mukanya, memang Ino melulur mukanya Shion, tapi gak pakai luluran yang biasa dipakai, dia pakai luluran dari semen. Bisa dibayangkan kan gimana luluran jika pakai semen? Ha..ha.. pasti sulit tuch nafasnya. Kasihan baget sih.

Selanjutnya kita lihat Tenten.

Tenten majikannya Hinata, beruntung Tenten mendapatkan majikan yang baik seperti Hinata, Tenten tidak diminta yang macam-macam oleh Hinata, dan sekarang Tenten sudah bebas dari permainan konyol itu.

Sekarang mari kita intip bagimana keadaan diruang Guru.

Pertama-tama kita saksikan dulu apa yang terjadi pada si Bakoro.

Didalam ruangannya, terlihatlah seorang 'Bakoro' marah-marah pada sang wakil yang memakai kacamata. Wakil itu bernama Kabuto, Kabuto adalah 'Uke' dari si Bakoro. Orang lain tidak mengetahui hubungan diantara mereka berdua.

"Kenapa siswa kita tidak diikut sertakan dalam rapat itu, sedangkan siswa daari sekolah lain saja diundang."

"Sabar saja ya sayang" Kata Kabuto menenangkan si Bakoro.

"Kakashi ikut aku ke pertemuan itu !" Kata si Bakoro dengan tegas kepada Kakashi, dan hanya ditanggapi oleh Kakashi dengan senyuman saja.

Kakashi adalah guru Sosiologi. Benar Kakashi adalah guru IS. Guru-guru IS kebanyakan adalah anggota inti dalam sekolah ini. Contohnya saja Komite sekolah yang mengurus adalah guru Akutansi. Tapi kenapa orang-orang gak sadar ya jika IS itu sangat berperan penting dalam sebuah Organisasi atau dalam dunia politik? Lagiankan besok yang akan memimpin dunia anak IS.

Sementara itu di ruang kelas XI IS 2, bisa kita lihat kalau Naruto sekarang sedang duduk berduaan dengan Kiba, ya mereka sekarang lagi berduaan. Terlihat mereka sangat asyik sekali berbicara.

"Naru.. apa udah ada anak IA itu meminta sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Kiba pada Naruto dengan sirat kekhawatiran.

"Hmm… sampai sekarang sih belum, tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpaku." Jelas Naruto pada Kiba. Kiba yang mendengar sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Naruto merasa sangat khawatir.

"Sesuatu ? apa itu Naruto? Kalau seandainya ada apa-apa yang terjadi padamu bilang padaku ya?" Ucap Kiba dengan khawatir, dan sekarang Kiba sedang memegang kedua pipi Naruto, tindakan dari Kiba itu membuat Naruto menjadi blusing sendiri.

"Hmm. Makasih Kiba-kun, karena telah mau mengkhawatirkan aku." Kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dia malu untuk menatap wajah Kiba lebih dekat lagi.

Kiba yang melihat wajah Naruto yang makin manis, tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto.

10 cm

6 cm

3 cm

1 cm

"Mana yang namanya Namikaze Naruto ?" Kata seseorang dengan suara yang datar, dan itu berhasil menyadarkan dua insan yang sedang dalam suasana yang romantis.

"Mana Namikaze Naruto ?" Ucap orang satu lagi yang ada disamping orang yang pertama tadi *Kiba:"Berbelit amat sih ngomongnya, langsung aja sebutin namanya napa!*

Naruto yang merasa namanya Namikaze Naruto(?) langsung berdiri. Dipintu itu, dia melihat ada Sasuke dan Sugetsu.

"A..ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang gugup.

"Hn." Sasukepun berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Sudah gue tetapkan, lo yang akan jadi budak gue." Kata Sasuke seenak rambut pantat ayamnya.

"Hah…." Kata Naruto dengan cengok.

"Sekarang lo harus menuruti permintaan dari gue."

"A..apa.. kenapa harus aku, masih ada yang lainkan yang misa untuk dijadikan sasaran lo."

"Dobe, lo harus menuruti permintaan gue. Permintaan pertama. Lo harus bersama dengan gue selama seminggu ini, dan menurti semua perintah yang gue ajukan pada lo selama seminggu itu." Sasukepun sekarang telah berlalu dari hadapan Naruto dengan seukir senyum dibir tipis dan seksi milik Sasuke.

Loading 15 %

Loading 50 %

Loading 89 %

Loading 99,99%

"Argh…. Kenapa harus gue yang dijadiin sasarannya, ternyata firasat buruk yang aku rasakan ini, tidakkkk" Teriak Naruto yang sekarang berekspresi dengan lebay. Tumben-tumbennya Naruto bersikap seperti ini.

"D..dan tadi dia manggil gue Dobe, tidak gue bukan Dobe, Teme…."

Orang yanga da di kelas itu, hanya cengok melihat sikap Naruto yang berubah drastis

TBC

Akhir kata.. review...^_^...


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Naruto anak IS yang kalah dalam pertandingan, harus menghadapi permintaan Sasuke yang aneh-aneh dan Kiba juga mendapatkan perintah dari orang yang tak terduga dalam hidupnya.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

**Story:** IS is the best ( IPS is the best )

Pairing: Sasu X Fem Naru, Kiba X Fem Naru, Neji X Gaara, Shika X Kiba.

Warning: Masih belum bisa lepas dari typo, ada pair YAOI

Ceritanya makin ancur dan gaje. Just for fun

Author: KibaHatake

Chap sebelumnya…

_...Kiba yang melihat wajah Naruto yang makin manis, tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto._

_10 cm_

_6 cm_

_3 cm_

_1 cm_

_"Mana yang namanya Namikaze Naruto ?" Kata seseorang dengan suara yang datar..._

_..."Sudah gue tetapkan, lo yang akan jadi budak gue."..._

_..."Dobe, lo harus menuruti permintaan gue. Permintaan pertama. Lo harus bersama dengan gue selama seminggu ini, dan menurti semua perintah yang gue ajukan pada lo selama seminggu itu.".._

_.."tidak gue bukan Dobe, Teme…".._

**Selamat menikmati**

Seantaro kelas yang cengo melihat Naruto, Sakura dengan inisiatifnya datang mendekati Naruto yang sekarang sudah terduduk lemas.. 'kenapa.. kenapa harus dia.. orang yang paling ingin aku hindari.. kenapa'

"Naru..." Sakura memegang pundak Naruto.

Skip time

'kyaaa senpai, dia kenapa bisa membuatku begitu deg-degan, ketika dia bersama dengan anjingnya dia terlihat lebih bersinar dan keren. Tatapan lembut yang dia berikan serasa aku ingin memeluknya, Kiba senpai.. kau membuatku kembali jatuh cinta kepada dirimu. Apakah aku bisa untuk mendapatkan cintamu. Hah.. aku berharap aku bisa bersama dengan orang sepertimu. Kau orang yang bisa menghangatkan hatiku.' Aku kembali terbayang kejadian tadi.. ahh.. tanpa sengaja aku melihat Kiba senpai memungut seekor anjing putih yang lucu. Tatapannya sungguh lembut dan hangat.

Dia memang orang yang baik. Aku ingin melindunginya, tapi apa aku bisa.. Kiba senpai.. peluklah aku.. #plak.. apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto.. Narutopun berusaha untuk menghilangkan Kiba dari kepalanya, tapi tidak berhasil.. dia terlalu larut dalam cintanya. Sekarang berputar-putar dikepalanya wajah Kiba yang sedang tertawa.

Mungkin orang berpikir jika Kiba senpai hanyalah orang biasa dan mungkin ada juga sebagian orang yang mengatakan dia itu maniac anjing, akan tetapi bagi diriku itu hal yang keren dan aku menyukai dia apa adanya. Orang tidak akan mengetahui sisi baik dari Kiba senpai. Dia orang yang sangat aku kagumi. Dia orang yang pintar dan juga ceria.

Aku ingat ketika dia menyelamatkan ku dari bulyi orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke dibelakang sekolah. Aku saat itu tidak berdaya, hanya bisa untuk bertahan agar tidak mengangis... lagian aku tidak ada salah apa-apa pada dirinya, dan dia tiba-tiba harus membulyi diriku.

Tapi.. apa mungkin aku bisa untuk bersama dengan Kiba senpai, jika penampilanku seperti ini. Kau sama sekali tidak pantas bersanding dengan dirinya Naruto, sadar akan dirimu, kau hanya seorang anak cupu, bukan apa-apa dan kau karena kebaikan dari Kiba senpai kau ingin memanfaatkan itu untuk mendapatkannya. Dasar kau sungguh naif.

Hah... dan sekarang aku harus memikirkan cara agar si teme brengsek yang berambut pantat ayam itu untuk tidak meminta hal yang macam-maam padaku. Aku tidak ingin diapa-apakan. Aku tidak ingin kesucianku ini direnggut oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti dirinya. Satu minggu itu bukan waktu yang sebentar tahu baka... kenapa kau membuatku semakin sulit sih.. hueee.. mudah-mudahan yang lainnya tidak mendapatkan permintaan yang macam-maam dari orang lain.

Kiba senpai aku berharap kau tidak mendapatkan permintaan yang membuat dirimu sengsara.. aku tidak ingin kau terluka Kiba senpai...

End Naruto POV

Satu hari setelah pertandingan itu berlangsung. Kiba yang telah diincar oleh Shikamaru merasa heran, kenapa orang seperti dia mau ikutan permain yang seperti ini, setahu Kiba.. Shikamaru adalah orang yang tidak mau repot.. dia akan lebih memilih tidur dari pada harus seperti ini.. tiga permintaan yang harus diikuti oleh Kiba.. Kiba hanya bisa berharap agar si mandakusai itu tidak meminta hal yang macam-macam.

*semoga kau selamat dari dia Kiba ku sayang,

Hari-hari sulit bagi anak IS akan terjadi. Ini merupakan neraka bagi mereka. Tapi jangan takut, karena anak IS sedikit licik... dan bisa-bisa anak IA yang akan dijadikan budak oleh anak IS. Seperti halnya yang terjadi kepada Karin. Dia yang berniat untuk menjahili Sakura, sekarang bernasip naas dengan dia yang tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Tentunya dengan sedikit ancaman dari sakura.

*ayo kita lihat keadaan Kiba yang diidamkan oleh Naruto dan juga author

Sekarang Kiba sedang bersama dengan Shikamaru.. yeah.. sekarang Kiba dijadiin sasaran oleh Shikamaru..

"lo, punya hutang 3 permintaan ke gue! Permintaan gue yang pertama lo jadi bantal gue selama seminggu" shock.. itulah sekarang yang dialami oleh Kiba.. jadi bantal? What the hell.. Jadi bantal bagi makhluk seperti ini.. tidak.. mimpi apa gue semalam.. ini benar-benar tidak adil... dia kan bisa memilih cewek montok, seksi dan juga cantik.. dari yang gue dengar dia itu bukannya dekat dengan Temari.. dan dia aku rasa tidak membutuhkan taruhan ini.. seingat gue.. gue ngak punya masalah sama dia.. karena gue tidak pernah berinteraksi sama dia.

"Gile lo... cari aja orang lain... " Kibapun berniat hendak pergi dari hadapan Shika.. niat tetap akan menjadi niat.. dan sayangnya ini tidak terlaksana dengan baik, karena tangannya keburu digenggam oleh Shikamaru.. digenggam.. tidak,,,

Dan dalam waktu yang singkat, Shikamaru telah menyeret Kiba untuk pergi keatap... woi... ingat.. gue masih normal.. gue ngak suka cowok. Cih.. apa tuh si rambut nanas sudah ngak normal atau bisa dibilang abnormal gitu.. cuih.. gue masih suka sama cewek manis kayak Naruto ya baka..

Ya sudahlah.. sepertinya aku harus bersabar untuk tiga permintaan.. *kayak aladin aja dech #plak

Kau pasti bisa Kiba.. kau kuat dan setelah itu kau bisa untuk bersama dengan Naruto manismu.. mikir-mikir tentang Naruto semoga dia baik-baik saja.. aku berdoa untukmu Narutoku sayang...

Sekarang kita lihat yuk bagaimana keadaannya Gaara tercinta kita..

Normal Pov

sekarang Gaara sedang bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang dan tidak berpupil..

.

.

.

Eh salah.. bukan gadis.. hanya rambutnya saja yang panjang.. dia sekarang sedang bersama dengan seorang cowok yang kelihatan sangat keren walupun dia berambut panjang seperti cewek.. sebut sajalah namanya itu Hyuuga Neji. Ya.. Neji menyeret Gaara kebelakang sekolah.. dari awal dia sudah menetapkan targetnya.. dialah uke yang sejak kelas satu di idam-idamkan oleh Neji... si manis Gaara.. sekarang adalah kesempatan dan dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

"Ada apa lo membawa gue kesini?" Gaara yang tidak tahan dengan keadaan diam seperti ini berinisiatif untuk memulai bertanya kenapa dia membawanya kesini..

"..." Kebisuan yang didapatkan oleh Gaara

5 detik berlalu

" Ya sudah jika tidak ada.. gue pergi" Seru Gaara dan melangkahkan kakinya melewati tubuh Neji..

Grap

Neji segera memegang pergelangan tangan Gaara, tanpa merubah posisi berdirinya tadi.

" Gue milih lo untuk jadi target gw" Ucap Neji dengan suara yang dingin

"he?"

TBC

XD...maafkan author yang sudah lama dan sangat lama tidak meneruskan cerita ini.. baru bangkit dari WB nih.. khekhekhe..adakah yang menantikan fic ini?

Akhir kata... XD mohon kritik dan sarannya...


End file.
